


I'm here for you

by Software_Fishmonger



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bees, Comfort/Angst, Exams, Gen, High School, Tommy's sad, Tubbo being a good friend, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Software_Fishmonger/pseuds/Software_Fishmonger
Summary: Tommy gets upset about his exams and Tubbo comforts him like the good friend he is.And also...Bees
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	I'm here for you

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Tubbo was sitting alone at the school’s wooden bench, eagerly awaiting for his best friend. He felt on top of the world. One week of preparing for exams was stressful but the payoff was worth everything. Now, he can sit back and think about bees all day again, what a wonderful life. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadowy figure appear beside him and felt the bench shake as the figure sat down silently. Tubbo looked over at a blonde child who was slightly younger than him by 5 months. He was overjoyed to see his best friend after so long.

“Hey Tommy!” Tubbo didn’t get a response but continued anyway. “How was your exam? Oh, it was so hard but I’m so lucky I got the questions I studied for. What did you get for question 3B? You know, it’s so weird how they have 3 questions but so many smaller questions under them. I can’t believe the school would trick us into a false sense of security, but then again, it is school.”

Tubbo tilted his head with a bright smile to see Tommy’s face a bit better and it quickly faded as he saw the solemn look plastered on the boy’s face. “Are you ok big man?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” A croaky voice came out. Tommy hated how he wasn’t subtle about it. He sounded so pathetic.

“You can talk about anything to me. What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. Tell me, I’m your best friend.” Tubbo placed his hand on the other’s shoulders to comfort him but it slid off when Tommy suddenly stood up. When he saw his friend about to leave, he grabbed hold of Tommy’s wrist in desperation. “Tommy.” He called sternly.

This stopped Tommy in his tracks. There was a long silence before Tubbo stood up as well to face him, but he wouldn’t meet the brown eyes of Tubbo’s. Head dipped sideways, hoping to hide his face with his curly hair which was getting too long for convenience sake.

“You want to have a sea-” Before Tubbo could finish his offer, Tommy cut him off.

“You don’t understand.”

“Huh?” The brunette was taken aback by the sudden hostility in the other’s voice. It probably wasn’t directed at him intentionally, but he couldn’t help feel a bit hurt by this comment.

“You’re so smart and organised. Once you set your mind to something, you’re off. It’s incredible what you can do when you try.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong. I am awesome.” A suppressed giggle came out of Tommy but he quickly tried to hide it with a cough. He had been rubbing off of Tubbo and the results were pretty clear. It was obvious that Tubbo was trying to cheer him up, but he didn’t want to feel better. Not yet.

“It’s just I…You know how we had so long to prepare for our exams, Tubbo?”

“Yeah? Honestly, I don’t think I wouldn’t have been able to do as good if it wasn’t for the extra time they’ve given us. Why?”

“I’m an idiot!” Tommy pulled his hair down to his face with such force trying to hide the tears that were slowly making its way down his cheeks. “I had so so so much time, but I didn’t do anything until the last minute. I kept telling myself I would better prepare myself for the next exam, but I never do it! I know have the ability to do good but I keep letting myself down.”

“It’s not that bad. I do procrastinate too. I’m sure you’ll do fine Tommy. You have next year.”

“That’s the problem!” For the first time today, he looked directly into his friend’s brown eyes. Tubbo could see the blush of red around Tommy’s eyes, swelling up with wet and dry tears smeared across his cheeks.

“I’ll do better next time. Next time for sure! I never do! I plan everything out and it’s so perfect, but I keep getting distracted with things that don’t matter. Every time I step into the exam room, I would see my teachers across me, cheering me on. I would smile at them and say I will with such confidence, but deep down, there’s this guilty feeling that suffocates me. A voice in my head that keeps saying that I’ve failed them. You know Mr Bean, he’s such a good teacher, and doing so poorly under his guidance is so… so humiliating and frustrating.”

“Tommy...” Tubbo gave Tommy a soft look, as his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

“Tubbo.” He swallowed, looking down then slowly back up again. “I’ve never felt so disappointed in myself.”

A sudden force pushed Tommy back, nearly causing to fall, but he could feel something locking his body, preventing that from happening. Tubbo’s embrace was warm and genuine. It surprised Tommy so much that he momentarily forgot about his troubles for a split second. He wanted to protest by pulling Tubbo back, but before he could, Tubbo’s loud voice nearly made him a deaf man.

“I NEVER want you to say that EVER again!” Tubbo pulled himself back. Tommy could see that his friend too, was crying which was very odd. There was nothing for the brunette to be sad about, if anything, he should be the only one balling his eyes out pathetically.

“You’re amazing too Tommy.”

“Look, you can’t use my words that I’ve complimented you against me.”

“Shut up for a second!”

“Uh… HAHA! Ok.” Tommy accidentally let out his iconic laugh. It was his way of coping sometimes when he felt uncomfortable or thrown off.

“You’re always trying your best in the things you want to do as well. Just look how well your YouTube channel is coming along, it’s incredible! I don’t think I would’ve been able to get to where I am if it wasn’t for you. You’re smart, but yeah I agree, you don’t make the smartest decisions.” Tommy gave Tubbo an offended look, and in response, Tubbo gave him a cheeky smirk. “I’m not always smart like you think I am. I make dumb mistakes and sometimes you have to clean up after my mess. These things happen. It’s ok to feel a little bit down sometimes. But don’t you ever say that you’re disappointed in yourself because you should be proud of who you are. I don’t say this often, but I’m proud to call you my friend. You’re one of the best things that ever happened to me, besides the existence of bees.”

Tommy let out a frustrated sound, followed by a cackle. “I don’t know how you always just make me feel better.”

“Tell you what Tommy, why don’t you come over to my house before exams and we can study together? OH! WE CAN BE STUDY BUDDIES! I never had one of those, it’ll be so cool!”

“But I would just get distracted.”

“Ok, I’ll make a compromise. Let’s study at the library and I swear I won’t let you get distracted.”

“But what if you get distracted?”

“I don’t get distracted. Unless I see a...”

“Unless you see a bee.” Tommy finished his friend’s sentence off.

“Unless I see a bee.” Tubbo chuckled.

A comforting silence filled the air until Tommy broke it. “You wanna… play Minecraft?”

“Right now? But we’re still in school. I don’t think the teachers will allow it, don’t think they’d be happy either.”

Tommy facepalmed hard. Maybe a bit too hard. Now his eyes were going to swell up twice the amount. “No you silly. After school. My house. Keen?”

“Keen!”


End file.
